


Hydra Trash Book 2.0 (PDF download)

by thefilthiestpiglet



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: HYDRA Trash Party, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefilthiestpiglet/pseuds/thefilthiestpiglet
Summary: The whole PDF, with fancy links and page jumps.  :)





	Hydra Trash Book 2.0 (PDF download)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all of the trash babies that made this happen!

# Download PDF: [[single page version](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2NkH4H0kxNRbnZtYVl1M2xpcEk/view)] [[2-page spread version](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2NkH4H0kxNRaG15SU5xeUdTVUk/view)]

Read the trashbook with all the incidental notes! Here's a few preview pages:

# Download PDF: [[single page version](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2NkH4H0kxNRbnZtYVl1M2xpcEk/view)] [[2-page spread version](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2NkH4H0kxNRaG15SU5xeUdTVUk/view)]

**Author's Note:**

> Find us at [hydratrashbook](http://hydratrashbook.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
